


The Memories We Share

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gay, Growing Old Together, Kissing, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Memories, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, One Shot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Yuuri reminisces on his life with Victor.  Just a cute little one shot of old Victor and Yuuri!-----Yuuri lifted the picture of them together off of the mantle. It was the picture of the Grand Prix they decided to retire after, retiring together. Despite everything, they were on the podium together holding each other’s hands as well as their medals. He felt Victor come up behind him, wrapping his arms lightly around his waist.“You were so slim back then.” Victor laughed softly, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor’s hands playfully squished against Yuuri’s stomach as he chided him for his weight. Yuuri only shook his head and sighed in response, a small smile creeping across his lips. “Gosh… How long ago was that now?”





	

Yuuri lifted the picture of them together off of the mantle. It was the picture of the Grand Prix they decided to retire after, retiring together. Despite everything, they were on the podium together holding each other’s hands as well as their medals. He felt Victor come up behind him, wrapping his arms lightly around his waist.

“You were so slim back then.” Victor laughed softly, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor’s hands playfully squished against Yuuri’s stomach as he chided him for his weight. Yuuri only shook his head and sighed in response, a small smile creeping across his lips. “Gosh… How long ago was that now?”

“30 years ago, I believe? I was….26?” Yuuri tilted his head, thinking. “No…Maybe longer than that?” It was a long time since they had retired from ice skating. A lot had happened in those years and sometimes it blurred together. Not that it was a bad thing, they had led eventful lives together. It was one full of memories, so many different memories.

“Did you forget how old you were?” Victor laughed again, squeezing the old chubby Japanese man again. “When we retired, you were 26 which would mean I was 30…. It has to have been at least 35 years since then.” Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, holding him gently against him. Yuuri leaned back against him, thinking. Was it really that long ago?

“Well, Phichit’s show has been running for 20 years now. He started it 5 years after he retired….Right?” Yuuri sighed. His memory wasn’t what he wanted it to be these days. Maybe he should just called Phichit and ask. He’d have everything written down with photographic proof and documentation. That man recorded absolutely everything. Even as he aged, Phichit didn’t slow down with his social media dominance. It certainly came in handy at times like this.

“Well…” Victor reached around Yuuri, picking up their wedding photo. Yuuri loved that photo of them. It was so perfect. If there was one memory that Yuuri clung to, it was this one. He could remember every detail from that day. That picture of them together, hand in hand and in matching tuxedos. It was adorable. It was a perfect day and Yuuri couldn’t think of any other person he’d want to spend his life with. He had gotten lucky in that regard, with his first love being his only love.

“We’ve been married for 34 years and we retired the year after that so… Yea. We retired 35 years ago.” Victor had been right the whole time, but as always, he walked Yuuri through it. He always appreciated when Victor did that. It was something that helped him keep everything together and he was never condescending about it. Forever patient and loving, that was Victor. Yuuri leaned back into Victor more, taking the picture from his hands and running his hand along the cool glass. He really was so much thinner back then.

“I still sometimes can’t believe it….” He placed the picture back on the mantle. He picked up the picture of their last Grand Prix together again. “I got gold over the great Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri chuckled as he felt Victor grumble in response. He knew Victor was happy for him, but it was always a fun sore spot to poke at. The old Japanese man grabbed his cane from against the fireplace and placed the photo back down. He slowly made his way back to the couch, the click of the cane echoed throughout the living room. Luckily it wasn’t too far of a walk back to the couch. Cold days like this always made it hard for him. Slowly he sank on the couch, wincing as he felt his joints complain. 

“That’s when I knew I had to marry you.” Victor leaned against the fireplace, looking around the room. Each wall was covered in pictures, from the people they had coached, their own winnings, even the places they had traveled too before Yuuri’s parents passed. That was when they decided to finally settle down and take over the Katsuki family bath house. Why not where it all began? They decorated the house with their memories. There were pictures everywhere, something Yuuri had demanded they do.

Victor had joked he picked the habit up from being around Phichit so much and Yuuri never denied that fact. Yuuri loved the pictures, especially with his developing memory problems. They served as conversation pieces and reminders of everything they had been through in their younger years. That didn’t mean there were more recent pictures, but they were far outnumbered.

“Oh that was it, not when I was pole dancing at the banquet? Not when we exchanged engagement rings? Not when you promised me we’d get married when I got gold?” Yuuri burst out laughing as Victor turned bright red. That wonderful banquet that he didn’t even remember. It was retold to him over the years. He saw the pictures and the videos. He still after all these years wondered if it even happened. Still, without that failure and that drunken binge, he wouldn’t be with Victor. Even the darkest times have their silver linings, quite literally. 

“Have you heard from Yurio recently?” Yuuri asked as he scooted over to let Victor onto the couch with him. He leaned against his husband, closing his eyes. He was glad they had recently hired some more people for the springs which in turn let him spend more time with Victor. It also helped with his joints, but that was only second to being able to be at home more with Victor. He always enjoyed their little moments together. It didn’t matter where they were, whether it was back when they were skating or on a plane going somewhere new. If Yuuri was with Victor, he was happy.

“He called the other day while you were tending to the guests. Did I not tell you?” Victor sighed. Yuuri kissed his cheek gently. Yurio, even in his increasing age, was still an aggressive little spitfire. He also became a coach for a little before opening his own skate rink in Russia. Being a coach was not something that agreed with him. He kept in touch almost as much as Phichit did, though he preferred to call over sending an email or message which was rough on all their bills. Yuuri didn’t mind. Yurio’s fire kept him motivated, though not as much as Victor did.

“It’s alright. I’ll call him later.” Yuuri’s hand went over Victor’s which were still delicate and soft, almost like they had been when they first met. However, with age they had become bonier and knobbier, but Yuuri didn’t mind as he had taken to rubbing Victor’s bony knuckles. Even as he aged, Victor kept that delicate skater’s frame. The same could not be said for Yuuri whose body did not take to retirement as nicely. He gained weight quite easily and the years of skating took a toll on his joints as well as his family’s history of arthritis. It was devastating for everyone, not just Yuuri, when he had to retire before he wanted to due to his health issues. Victor followed soon after, unable to leave his husband’s side to travel the world without him. The early retirement had sent Yuuri into another depressive state that left him without the motivation to travel. Victor in turn decided to stay with him, helping him work through the unwanted life change. 

Victor kissed Yuuri softly on the top of the head before getting up again. Yuuri squeezed his hand gently before letting it go. The still silver-haired Russian made his way to the fireplace, kneeling in front of it and putting a log into it. He grabbed the set of matches next to the fireplace, striking it against the fireplace itself and placing it below the log. Yuuri watched as the glow of the fire lit Victor’s pale skin. He still found Victor absolutely gorgeous.

It had been an especially harsh winter which was a blessing and a curse for a place such as the bathhouse. He was once again grateful that they had hired those extra hands to help. As much as Yuuri wanted to work, the winter was hard on him. Victor had suggested that he cut his hours down and spend more time at home during the winter. Yuuri swung his legs onto the couch, laying back and stretching out. He was tired and the warmth of the new flame wasn’t helping. He could feel his eyes starting to close.

“You can’t take a nap yet.” Victor whined playfully, though he knew full well his husband was always prone to napping. This was one thing that was consistent throughout the years. It didn’t matter how long or short the trip was, whenever they arrived somewhere the first thing Yuuri did was take a nap. As he aged, his naps became more frequent. The gentle crackling of the flame was just as soothing as Victor’s voice.

“No…Not yet… Come back.” Yuuri gently tapped the couch and soon felt as Victor lifted his head to rest it on his lap as he sat behind Yuuri. All these years of being inseparable and nothing had changed. The wind howled outside and Victor gently stroked Yuuri’s hair. He may not have the same frame as he had when he skated, but he was lucky enough to keep most of his hair. Victor on the other hand, his hair was becoming wispy. “You’re going to put me to sleep like this.” Yuuri murmured softly. He could feel himself slipping into a nap despite his wish not to. 

It was like Victor knew this and continued to gently stroke his husband’s hair. Yuuri had grown it out and kept it shaggy, slightly as a way to show off how thick it had remained and at Victor’s request. Victor always loved longer hair and was devastated when his own hair began to thin. Yuuri didn’t mind though, finding his thinning hair to be just as beautiful as before. The wispy nature of his silver hair was a good compliment to that thin skater’s figure he had kept.

Soon Yuuri was snoring softly, between Victor’s soft petting and the gentle crack of the fire, he had given himself to sleep. Yuuri Katsuki fell asleep considering himself still, the luckiest man alive. Thirty-six years and here they still were, going strong and as much in love as before.


End file.
